


Clippers to the heart

by MadTrasher



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Dom/sub reversal, I haven’t seen the movie, I wrote a lot of smut so sorry I’m not about story for chapter 2, In chapter 2, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Masturbation, More Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, glove sex, haircut, haircut sex?, handjobs, kinda phone sex?, stonotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTrasher/pseuds/MadTrasher
Summary: Agent Stone has noticed that Doctor Robotnik’s hair has been growing out of control as of lately. Even though Robotnik claims he’s busy Agent Stone would like him to be well kept. What he didn’t fully expect was that Ivo asked him to cut his hair.It’s not until he makes an error when everything goes down south. (Literally)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been a couple of years since I last published. But there were no Haircut fanfics and I needed to add my own. I don’t believe I’ll continue this one shot but we’ll see. Enjoy!

It’s been a couple of months since Doctor Robotnik has taken a break from his work. Three weeks to be exact, Agent Stone thought to himself as he observed his boss. He noticed that Ivo’s usually clean cut hairline was starting to outgrow its structure. The thin hairs that were shaved were prickling up past their previous length. His hair grew out a little longer to where the ends would brush against the tip of his pointy nose. And even his scruffy face turned into a solid color of dark coffee instead of his usual shallow scruff. Agent Stone couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to pry Ivo from his work and get cleaned up. 

But how? 

“Doctor Robotnik, would you like to take a break this afternoon? Maybe get some fresh air and visit the salon to relax?” The taller man lifted his goggles from his face, his eyes slowly made contact with Stone’s. His focused facial expression turned into a blank almost glaring look that Agent Stone was familiar with. It was a look of ‘repeat yourself or I what?’ Stone believed that this expression was both. “Or you don’t have to, just a mere suggestion” The agent looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Ivo.

“Can’t you see that I’m busy, I’ve been busy for four weeks straight! I can’t just go out and enjoy meaningless conversations with ignorant people. Let alone going to a salon where you get overpriced on poor quality results of beauty.” Ivo stood up straight and started to approach the smaller man. Steel toed shoes creeped closer to formal looking ones that had zero scuff marks on them. “Besides why leave my work when I could have my assistant cut my hair?” The doctor leaned over the agent, towering over his small stature. Ivo waited for the other to speak but the only thing he received was a shy smile.

“I cut my own hair so I think it’ll be a piece of cake. Just give me a moment to get my supplies.” The doctor nodded watching Stone excitedly leave his quarters in glee. With a relieving sigh Robotnik, he kicked his heel and returned back to his work bench, killing time before his overdue makeover appointment. 

—- 

Agent Stone entered the lab with an athletic bag hanging over his shoulder and he was wearing more comfortable clothing than his preferred formal attire. The smaller man wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt with black jeans and name brand tennis shoes. He could see that Ivo didn’t move from where he last saw him, the only thing that was different was that the doctor was wearing his undershirt than his iconic coat. 

“Alright Doctor Robotnik, I brought my equipment. Did you want me to give you a haircut here, in your lab?” Ivo groaned out of frustration as he continued to work on his blueprints. “Just give me a haircut in my chair, clean up everything when you’re done.”

“Yes Robotnik.” Agent Stone chimed as he placed his bag on an open area of the counter. He took out his clippers, scissors, tweezers, towel and extension cord. He prepared around the doctor and it wasn’t until he was fully ready to finally preform what felt like surgery. Hopefully Stone would never have to do that on Robotnik.

“Robotnik may I begin your haircut?” The taller man agreed and sat back in his chair, he brought his computer pad closer to his face as he resumed his research. Exhaling and making a quick pray, Agent Stone shook his hand towel and wrapped the Doctor in the fluffy material. He grabbed his clippers and fished out a guard that resembled the previous length. There was no turning back. 

Agent Stone began his work and started to shave the doctors hair in a faded style. He used the larger guards then followed it with smaller ones until he reached the nape of the mans neck. Once he was temporarily done with the fade he moved up on Ivo’s mane. He misted his hair carefully watching out for the water to make sure he didn’t get any on the doctors blueprints. He combed through silky hair and trimmed it till its returned length, slightly past the tips of his ears and shorter near the back. He would use the towel to wipe away any loose bits of debris from the mans face. It turned into a small dance and it was intimate as his fingertips would brush Ivo’s sensitive skin.

Now came the hard part, the front of his face. “Doctor Robotnik, could I borrow your attention for thirty minutes please?” Ivo looked up at Stone with irritation as he dropped everything on the table. He whipped out his phone and set a timer for half an hour. “I suppose so, my eyes are getting tired.” He leaned back fully into his chair and closed his eyes. Stone changed out the guard for his clippers and proceeded to trim down his beard into his more comfortable scruff. He grabbed scissors and cut off any errors in his work and conditioned the doctor’s mustache. Next he tweezed the taller mans eyebrows which to Stones surprise he didn’t flitch. 

He knew time was almost up but he needed to fix Ivo’s hairline and beard a little more. He grabbed some shaving gel and lathered up Ivo’s face. The man hummed pleasantly to himself as skilled fingers massaged his facial muscles. He unfolded his straight razor and right when he laid the blade against his bosses skin the alarm went off.

The doctor opened his eyes and glared at his assistant. He could feel it, a small bead of blood trickling down his jaw. The agent looked horrified for he made a mistake in his work but further more he hurt the man he secretly loved. 

—

“Agent Stone.” The owner of the name winced as he thought of any kind of punishment that Robotnik would do. “I should have you crawl across broken glass for what you did to me, but I’m afraid I can’t order you to my wish while I look unkept. Resume!” Stone took a moment to process what Ivo said and did as he commanded and gave Robotnik a clean line on his hairline and jaw. He took a warm damp wash cloth and cleaned the wound and the doctors face before standing up. 

Stone walked back over to his bag and look out a mirror for Ivo to see. The taller man snagged the mirror and looked at his wound. It scabbed over and was barely noticeable in his scruff but he was surprised to see how flawless his haircut was. He was _impressed_.

“Agent Stone come here.” The assistant obeyed and walked closer to Robotnik to where he was toe to toe with him. “Yes sir?” A small twinkle glistened in Ivo’s usually dull blue eyes. The corners of his frown pulled into a smirk and he reached his hand out. “I believe you missed a spot.” The agents eyes widen, he nicked his boss and he made an error. He looked all around and couldn’t see what Robotnik was referring to. “Doctor I don’t see where-“

“Then sit on my lap and you’ll see perfectly where you missed.” His gloved hand patted his thigh as an invitation but Stone was hesitant. He rested his knee along side of the man below him. He scooted up and proceeded with the other, brushing fabric until he rested not all his weight on Ivo’s lap. He was now a little taller than Robotnik, his nose alined with the top of his head while Ivo could see Stone’s mouth.

“Doctor Robotnik I still don’t see where I made a mistake?” The same gloved hands snaked their way around Stones hips. “You being turned on is the mistake.” The situation went from a careless gesture to a complex life or death scenario.

Agent stone’s fluttering heart stopped, making his blood go ice cold. He looked down to find Ivo’s eyes staring back at him. God Stone just wanted to disappear into the air but he had to say something, anything! He held his breath due to not coming up with an answer.

“Are you trying to asphyxiate yourself?” The gloved hands started to playfully create patterns on Stone’s toned thighs. He would occasionally brush the bulge before quickly returning to his hips. “No Doctor Robotnik! I just accidentally-“ 

“ **Accidentally**! That’s a bold word, you accidentally got hard while cutting my hair? You accidentally had mental thoughts of me to where you got erect? You accidentally masturbate to me at night begging for me to touch you? How pathetic of a word to use.” Slender fingers started to undo the belt buckle on Agent Stones black jeans. The assistant watched not believing what his boss was implying would follow. 

_ Was this a tease? Is it a dream? God please! This can’t be real! _

His thighs trembled, he felt the warm fabric of the doctors gloves pulled down his boxers. Just right when Stone thought he would finally be touched by those forbidden hands, they traveled up his torso. Robotniks actions earned him a low groan of frustration which he basked in. His grin only grew more the higher his hands traveled up the long sleeve shirt.

Sculpted by perfect genes and his required training, his body flexed under his gloved fingertips. He outlined every muscle he could see under his tanned skin, each mole and scar was burned into Robotniks mind. When he finally reached agent Stones nipples there was no resisting. The doctors tongue drew circles around the bud and bit at the sensitive skin. Small moans escaped moist lips as Stone started to slowly thrust in the taller mans lap. Those same hands roamed his back and his ass as he pulled the smaller man closer to himself.

“Ivo!” He moaned out has he thrusted against his pants trying to get any sort of friction. He was hard and desperate to earn the others attention. Luckily, piercing blue eyes looked back up to mocha colored ones. The panting, the touching, the biting, the heat was all starting to build up for Stone. He was gonna loose his mind at this rate and Robotnik hadn’t even touch him with his bare hands. 

God he wanted them. 

“Please touch me.” Those Icy blue eyes return back to Agent Stones body. The smaller man whined as he felt Ivo continuing his slow torment on Stones aching body. It was starting to get painful, swollen red while his body sent shockwaves down his spine. “Sir? Please touch me without your gloves.” Doctor Robotnik hummed to himself as he leaned back in his chair. He pondered on the thought as he monitored Stones behavior.

He sighed as he placed his left hand in air while the other rested on Stone’s trembling thigh. “Remove it with your mouth.” Stone was use to Robotniks demands, but there was something more sinister than usual. He was a very expressive and over exaggerated boss but all this was different. It seemed that lust had consumed his consciousness.

Agent Stone didn’t reject his orders and nuzzled into Robotniks palm. He made eye contact as he licked the fabric of his hand and bit the tip of his index finger. He tugged the fabric and it slowly started to come off. Stone wanted to rip it clean off and finally feel his bosses caress, but he was loyal and removed the glove slowly. Once fully off he waited for his next orders.

Mesmerized by his assistants mouth, the doctor brushed his thumb across damp lips and guided across smooth skin. Robotnik only felt his mouth a couple of times but he never explored. He dreamed of the wet warmth surrounding his cock but for now, slow and steady. “Open” 

Two slender fingers disappeared into Stones mouth as he licked and sucked on the foreign yet familiar fingers. The smaller man bobbed his head on the digits trying to fuck himself with them, earning him a gagged cough. He danced his tongue between the two fingers and started to drool on himself. While Robotnik was entranced by his assistants mouth he had plans on his own. His right gloved hand proceeded to remove Stones aching cock from his boxers and slowly started to stroke him. A whimper of relief was sobbed through slick fingers. The doctor smiled at his work, he continued to jerk off his assistant. Rubbing Stone raw but occasionally getting his glove dirty with precum that was leaking from the swollen head. A pleading moan vibrated the Doctors digits, in return Ivo moaned out.

“Strip all your clothes Agent Stone.” Releasing Ivo fingers he threw off his sweaty long sleeve shirt, pushed down his jeans and kicked off his shoes. He was wearing long black socks and a watch which he always wear for Robotnik. It was a reminder to never be late and to always know the time when Ivo asked. He’d always masturbate with his watch on hoping that Robotnik bugged the device.

The sitting man once again patted his lap but when he saw Stone lift his knee, Ivo held out his gloved hand. “Turn around.” Surprised agent Stone followed his orders and sat with his back to him. He waited patiently for any verbal commands or for any physical contact. 

Three minutes had past and Stones swollen cock twitched, pleading for relief. “Please.” Agent Stone didn’t know why he begged but he felt like he was going to burst. He groaned out as his member throbbed painfully. Another drop of cum hit the floor. “Doctor Robotnik I beg of you.”

“Fuck your hand, Agent Stone. Just like three nights ago.” His warm breath ghosted over Stones neck as he felt the small fibers of Ivo’s mustache tickle the nape of his neck. “Y-you _saw_!” The taller mans chuckle haunted the assistants hears but he only got more turned on knowing that Robotnik watched. He wondered if he joined him when he was pleasuring himself.

“I heard you calling out my name while you pumped into your fist. You stroke yourself until you arched your spine. You grew more daring as the night went on. You lived up your left hand and proceeded to thrust into yourself until you writhed uncontrollably. I even know about your sex toys innocent Stone.” Robotnik had his bare hands draw forgettable patterns on the agent’s lewd body. Soft delicate hands wrapped around the lonesome member before jerking him off. “Wasn’t it like this? Or do you prefer this? I recall you did something like this which had you gasping my name.” Ivo repeated similar movements from previous handjob sessions Stone had alone with himself. 

He’d slap his dick against his lower abdomen earning a low groan from the smaller man. Ivo massaged his balls in his palm as he bit into sensitive flesh. Another wonderful moan escaped moist lips. And finally Ivo slowed down to a halt, he still had Agent Stone in hand but didn’t move. Stone’s voice made a worn out whimper as he prepared for what was in store.

The doctors hand return behind the agents back to hear Ivo spit into his palm. The glistening appendage return and gave a couple of strokes and stopped at the leaking head. “But there is one thing you don’t do that I love.” His right hand held Stone in place as his left hand cupped his gland. His slick palm proceeded to rapidly palmed the head in fast circular motions. His cock was being over worked and grew hyper sensitive to where it painfully hurt but he felt so close, he was gonna exploded. It painfully burned due and he thrashed in the doctors lap trying to escape the overwhelming sensitivity. He groaned out Ivo’s full name as he felt like he was gonna cum. He thrusted and sobbed out for release. Robotnik licked a long stripe up Stones neck, he tasted the salty sweat. He moaned out as he whispered in his assistants ear. 

“Cum for me now Agent Stone, that’s an order.” 

Thick ropes of cum coated Robotniks hands and Stones thighs. He collapsed in the taller mans lap as he tried to catch his breath. He had tears rolling down his face as he chanted Ivo’s name and thanking him. The doctor observed his white covered hand and brought it up to his lips. He licked his slenderer fingers which disappeared into his hot mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he hummed in satisfaction. Stone gave one last moan when he saw Ivo enjoying his cum before he closed his eyes momentarily. His voice was practically gone as he felt raw in his lovers lap. He couldn’t ask for anything different. 

“Sir?” Blue eyes looked down at the exhausted assistant who was trying to keep his eyes open. “When can I satisfy you?” Robotnik threaded his fingers through Stones short hair. He pondered on that statement for a minute or two.

“The next time you jerk yourself off, call for me. I’ll hear you.” He leaned down and captured Stones wet lips. Stone didn’t want to to get hard again. He was still basking in the after glow of his orgasm. “Moan into your watch and I’ll find you.” 

One last kiss before agent Stones body couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes and then found himself in his cot with his watch facing him. A weak smile crept on the smaller mans face as he blissfully fell back asleep. 


	2. The Watch and Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their brief “encounter” Stone was hesitate to wear his watch. He knew the doctor was observing him, but would he monitor him tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes it’s been a long time. I know on my Twitter.com I’ve teased this chapter and I’m glad to inform you that I made a chapter two. It’s a VERY LENGTHY smut story. Like this whole chapter is nothing but sex and I had to get it out of my system. Sorry not sorry

It was two weeks or so after their ‘odd’ encounter. Agent Stone could still recall the details what happened that afternoon, a careless gesture turned into an erotic overstimulating event. He could still feel Doctor Robotniks blunt teeth along the nape of his neck. He shivered under his skin as he laid in bed. It was turning ten o’clock and he needed to be awake by six in the morning. He huffed out a groan as his thoughts ate him alive. Since their unprofessional session, Agent Stone refused to wear his watch, he even hid it out of plan sight in his night stand. He feared every action he did while his boss monitored him. 

But it was nights like these where he got turned on while thinking about those sensations.

He didn’t want to be watched or heard while he jerked off, but god he really wanted Ivo to come and fuck him again. Stone weighed his options and a thought came to his mind. 

What if Robotnik was too busy to spy on him? 

Corrupted thoughts filled the smaller mans mind as he couldn’t help but lure his hands to his lower abdomen. He recalled the way how the doctor stroked his clothed cock in his hands. So warm, calloused and skilled. Stone’s skin grew warm as he palmed himself through his pants. He quietly moaned to himself as he continued to try and mimic the Doctor’s teasing. He was burning up, his body feeling constricted against the fabric and how it felt heavier than usual. Agent Stone sat up from his bed and proceeded to undress himself till he was nude. 

A shaky breath escaped wet lips as he wrapped his delicate fingers around the shaft of his cock. He groaned as his hips had a mind of its own and began to thrust into his fist. Each time he’d moan out he’d imagine the doctor right there behind him. His teeth brushing against his shoulder, how they’d sink into his flesh and draw out a yelp from the smaller man. His body would spasm and what felt like shivers running up his torso. He grind against his palm as he continued to imagine what Robotnik would do to him. He choked on a moan while he pictured his bare hands massaging up his toned back, how the doctor would say something anatomical about his muscles before leaning in and licking his body. 

Agent Stone trembled as he prompt himself up on his hands and knees. He reached up into the bed frame behind his pillow and picked up a bottle of lube. He generously coated his fingers in the slick substance. He twisted himself trying to reached his greedy hole. Stone rubbed circular motions around his entrance before gently inserting his lubed up digit in his asshole. He tightened around the familiar feeling and proceeded to fuck himself. The smaller man collapsed onto his chest as he shifted all his weight onto his shoulder and use his now free hand to jerk himself off. 

Muffled moans escaped the pillow as he added another finger to pleasure himself. He moaned out louder as he sped up the pace of his hand and added another finger to his hole. Agent Stone wasn’t satisfied though, he quicken the pace for both hands but still wasn’t at his full potential, he groaned out in frustration as he begged for release. 

Who or what was he begging for? He thought. 

Sobbing into the pillow he looked over at the closed drawer. His eyes locked on the handle as he thrusted against his prostate but nothing like he use to experience. He collapsed onto the bed and he burrowed his blushing face into his pillow. Still painfully hard and aching for something more, he dry humped his pillow as he thought about what could happen if he.. 

No! He could cum without Robotnik. He turned into his back and began to vigorously stroke his reddened cock, the precum leaked from the gland but right when he started to grow sensitive he remained at that painful stage. It was turning into torture than pleasure. 

“Fuck! What the fuck!” He announced to himself as he gave up and heard his hard dick slap against his pelvis. Agent Stones eyes wondered back to the drawer and slowly pulled the handle his way. Seeing his watch off and blank screened made him think for a moment that Robotnik was bluffing. 

But how would he have known how he jerked off then? 

Grabbing the watch he brought the device up to his mouth. His breath ghosted over the glass as he panted out loud. Thin fingers grabbed his reddened cock as it throbbed back to life. He slowly started to jerk himself off again but this time a small ball of heat started to form. He quickened the pace as he cursed to himself. The slick sound echoed in his room as he groaned out a cry. 

Oh god! Please! Doctor are you there? 

Silence between the two of them, Stone sighed in disappointment. He tossed the watch to the side of his bed which was laying on the pillow beside him. He tried once more fingering him self before growing over sensitive and slowing down to an almost stop. 

“Agent Stone why did you stop?” The smaller man shot up as he looked around the room. His sweaty body glistened in the roomlight as he frantically tried to find the doctor. His wide eyes looked back down at the smart watch and saw the faint red light beam alive. The smallest smirk grew on the mans face as he relaxed back onto the mattress. 

“Doctor I was wondering where you were.” He turned his head to the empty spot on his bed but he didn’t feel lonesome anymore. “Agent Stone I was asking you a question and I expect you to answer me, why did you stop fucking yourself?” A shiver ran up the nape of Stones neck as his hole twitched in excitement. He smiled to himself as he once again held his still raging cock in his fist. Skilled fingers stroked the sensitive skin as he also returned his fingers back into his ass. His hole devoured the digits pretending that they were the taller mans. He moaned out Ivo’s name into the watch as he continued to pump his fingers into himself. 

“Deeper Stone, take it!” 

The slick sound filled his ears and only added to the growing heat in Stone’s pent up orgasm.

He was growing close. His breath shortened as he took quick breaths and whined into the pillow. He grind against his fingers and begged or release. 

“Stone retract your fingers.” Opening his eyes he removed his slick fingers from his ass and groaned out as the loss of pleasure. He waited for instructions. “Agent Stone, why did you pull the watch out?” The smaller man hesitated on answer the doctor but he knew the consequences if he didn’t respond to Ivo. 

“Because I wanted to see if you’d hear.” Stone could practically hear the man think out loud. “You’re lying to me Stone, try again.” The assistant sighed as he tighten his grip on the pillow. He relaxed into the mattress as he felt like this conversation was going to last a while. His hard on cock pressed against his lower abdomen, smothering into the bedding. “Because I wanted... I wanted to be... _mm_ by you.”Blush blossomed on the mans face as he hid his expression into the pillow beneath him. 

“You wanted me to... _hmm_ you? I’m afraid that isn’t proper English Agent Stone. I don’t know what you want. So I’ll leave you to your-“ 

“No, Doctor! Please!” A quick yelp shot out of Stones mouth a he grabbed the watch. His thumb glossing over the screen. The light dimmed and returned back to its illuminated glow. The red overtook his body as he felt that the Doctor was examining him from his room. “I want you to fuck me until my voice goes raw from how much you’ve made me scream.” He tore his eyes away from the crimson light as he looked back down at his hard member which twitched at the phrase.

A painful pause grew amongst the two of them. “Please Robotnik Sir, I can’t cum without you.” He couldn’t help but trace slick fingers up his torso stopping at his nipple while he teased himself. 

“Agent Stone.” 

His heart practically skipped a beat as he arched his back into the air. His hips thrusting into the warm air, but with the loss of contact he groaned in frustration. “Doctor.” He whined out as he pinched his sore nipple, drawing out a longing moan. 

“Wait at the door on your knees.” Without hesitating he practically jumped up from the mattress and ran towards the door. He immediately fell to his knees which hurt but who was coming from the other side would be worth it. 

120 painful seconds later the handle twisted itself open. Black formal shoes walked out from the lit hallway and stood in front of the assistant. Stone couldn’t help but trail up the Doctors clothed lean body. His ebony black shoes were freshly cleaned, his pants still crisp from them being ironed, his button up shirt had the collar undone and his iconic black with red trimming coat was missing. Ivo’s hair was perfectly tight against his skull as he looked down at the whining mess below him. His mustache twitched as he heard the assistant groaned out to themself. 

Robotnik didn’t move, instead he just watched as his imbecile of an assistant begged out for any type of order. “Sir please tell me what to do? Please Doctor Robotnik.” Agent Stone tried to grind against the air but with no contact he groaned out in dissatisfaction. 

The taller man smirked to himself as he brought his gloved hands to the cuff of his sleeve. He started to undo the button and particularly began to roll up his sleeves. Once done with one me moved onto the next and once completed he smoothed out his shirt. 

Robotnik’s lean forearms were sprinkled with freckles and rare beauty marks. He loved the doctors body, how he wished he could caress each and every inch of the forbidden flesh that he couldn’t partake in. He dreamed about it, soft to the touch while also being rough against his. 

He lusted over his boss and his boss knew

“Here’s the little pervert I’ve caught red handed.” He reached out and grabbed his jaw. Ivo’s digits burrowing against the wet tongue of the agent. Stone moaned out as he slid his tongue against the familiar fingers. Robotnik would never admit it, but nothing he could build could replicate Stone’s hot mouth as it gagged on his fingers. The wet moisture of Stone’s saliva soaking through the fabric of the gloves always got Robotnik turned on, but he could only do it for so long though. Ivo hummed out in satisfaction as he felt Stone’s lips enclose around his knuckles, he tested out Stones throat by pushing in further. The assistant gagged out but began to suck on the invading hand. 

The Agent bobbed his head as he gave a blow job to Ivo’s hand. The heat, the moisture, the moans, the vibrations were overloading the doctors brain. 

“Agent Stone, you’re gonna have to do better than that to impress me.” The two of them didn’t even know what was going on, but either one wanted it to stop. Agent Stone released Ivo’s fingers from his mouth as he kissed and licked into his palm. The control pads weren’t on these gloves but the fabric was getting soaked. He gently held Robotnik’s wrist as his hands continued to pleasure the exposed skin. He would lick certain areas before kissing the same spot and moving on a little higher. The higher he went the more aggressive he’d be to the flesh. Small bite marks and hickeys grew on the taller mans inner forearms, the skin would grow into a shade of poppy red before calming down into a dull redden blush. Robotnik threaded his dry hand into Stone short hairs urging him to continue.

“Unbutton my shirt.” Stone stood up on his feet and began to unbutton the black dress shirt, there was no undershirt, only fine chest hair. He basked in the image before resuming to his task. Once fully open Agent Stone looked up at Robotnik for more orders. 

“Pin me against the wall, Stone.” It was so instant that even Robotnik was surprised at how fast the shove was. With Ivo’s biceps in the talons of the smaller mans grip, he felt there was no escape. 

The thought alone turned him on more, perhaps an experiment should be conducted? 

“Agent Stone, you have an hour and a half to do as you please with my body, I’ll listen to your commands and obey every task. But if you fuck up at any moment, let’s just say my safe word is Badniks and you’re file will be **erased** after tonight.” 

It was heaven to Stones ears, he smiled to himself as he recalled a fantasy he had not to long ago. It was an almost role reversal but while being vigorously fucked by Ivo as he cried out his name. His dick throbbed at the thought and it was his only chance to do anything to his boss. 

But for now he needed to consume the one standing in front of him, bare chested and in his grasp. Both were not going to regret this sin that both were going to partake in. 

Stone closed the gap between both of them, he knew Robotnik didn’t like physical contact but Stone couldn’t draw his hands back. His left hand guided Ivo’s wrist above his head and firmly planted him there. There was no resist in the action. His right hand traced strong lines from the Doctors bicep to his neck. He leaned in closer to his bosses neck and licked at the sensitive skin. Robotnik sighed out and tilted his head back, his free gloved hand came up and held Stones head in place. The assistant only continued his practice, he nipped and sucked at the skin until he heard a low groan. The doctor tried to move his restrained arm but there was no use. Robotnik smirked to himself as he thrusted against his pants. 

Releasing the hand Stone traveled down to his pronounced collar bone and licked along the strip. His fingers traced every inch on the Doctors chest as he indulged in the small pants Robotnik breathed out. The hot breath would reach the tips of Stones ears and motivate him to only continue. The smaller man kissed the mans shoulder before moving onto his nipple where he gave a small tug. Another hip thrust against the pants earned him a moan from the action. 

“Doctor you’re so turned on right now.” Ivo looked down at Stone who was playfully playing with the fly of his pants. He nodded out as he painfully watched slow hands undo the belt buckle. Stones palm held down the Doctors hip to prevent it from thrusting. Stone began to pull down the formal black pants and saw Robotniks erect dick restrained against his deep crimson boxers. Agent Stone took a knee as he repositioned himself. He pulled down Ivo’s clothing fully to see that He had black garters suspending his black socks flush against toned calfs. He threaded the unwanted clothing off the Doctors body and looked up to the taller man. 

“Foot up.” Robotnik did as he was commanded. He placed his formal shoe on Stones bare thigh. He began to untie the footwear and once fully untied he leaned in to kiss the shoe good bye. Brown eyes looked back up at icy ones to see that the Doctor was blushing and his mouth permanently hung open. He was panting out as his dick twitched in his boxers. He removed the shoe and did the same to the other. 

Agent Stone stood up and was face to face with his boss. He was going to try, it might kill him, but he had to know the feeling before death. “Doctor close your eyes.” He did as he was told and closed his eyes, now was his chance. 

Stones hand brushed up against the nape of his neck while his other hand held his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side and he went in for the attack. Full lips met with thin ones as he kissed the Doctor. At first Robotnik retreated his hand and placed it on Stones shoulder ready to push him away, but he felt Stones tongue glide across his bottom lip. Greedily Stone proceeded to invade the Doctors territory. The place that spits orders, insults, loud remarks and makes speeches about his work was finally Stones. Ivo tasted like coffee and some type of protein bar. He was sweet and bitter which Stone gladly fed upon. 

The taller man groaned at he gave into the kiss, he pulled Stone in closer to where their chests were flush against one and another. Stones hand traced forgettable patterns down Ivo’s body and landed on his boxers, he grabbed at the length and firmly held him inhis palm. The two broke away from their kiss as Ivo stared at lustful brown eyes. His icy eyes followed down as he saw Agent Stones clammy hand hesitatingly stroked him through the fabric. Robotniks hot breath felt addicting and when he’d release a moan, it was pure ecstasy to Stone. The assistant watched as the doctor thrusted in his palm, it was getting dangerous now. 

“Stroke yourself Robotnik, I want to see you fucked.” Stones eyes demanded his boss to follow his order, the older man showed teeth before obeying his task. Without breaking eye contact Robotnik snaked his hand into his boxers and began to jerk the sensitive shaft, his thumb would roll over the head before returning to his perfected pattern. He breathed out an unwanted moan as he closed his eyes enjoying the simulation. Stone finally looked down and saw something he’d thought he’d never see. His boss masturbating in front of him, his moans and all the body twitches were beautiful. 

Seeing his dominating boss slowly becoming a wreck was a massive dream come true. The doctors hair came undone and started to get in front of Ivo’s face, sweat beaded from blushing skin as the slick sounds started to burn into Stones ears. It was heaven, it was almost too perfect. The taller man was starting to get carried away or was it that the doctor wanted to tease Stone? 

Robotnik brought his gloved hand to his mouth and bit down on his pointer finger, he slowly removed the now unwanted glove from its prison. He tossed the glove to the side and licked his thumb and index finger. The taller man pinched his nipple and soothed the sting by rubbing in circular motions. While his other hand vigorously sped up in pace he arched his back against the wall, moaning out in pleasure. Just as he felt like he was coming undone a soft warm hand grabbed his wrist, stopping Robotnik in his tracks. 

“Bed now.” Stone said as he finished giving himself a couple of strokes before stepping away. The taller man proceeded to walk towards Stone’s bed where he could still see the watch on the pillow, he smiled to himself before sitting down on the side. Stone stood in front of him watching the doctor get comfortable before approaching him. His hand threaded into Ivo’s damp hair while the other caressed his face. Their mouths once again connected in bliss as Agent Stone hummed out in pleasure. He loved this, if only they could do this more.

He pushed the doctor on his back and climbed on the bed. He reached for the bottle of lube that was previously used. Time was running out, Stone was growing impatient, he needed Robotnik inside him. Hurrying up he poured lube in his palm, coating Ivo’s dick and his fingers before quickly fingering himself to make sure he was loose enough. 

His ass greedily ate his digits and he moaned out, Ivo got up on his elbows to watch as Stone proceeded to get the Doctor in position. One gloved hand and the other bare both grabbed onto Stones muscular thighs. The two make eye contact as Stone lowered himself onto the taller mans cock. The feeling alone was enough for Stone to get off on, to finally be full and used by his boss. He gave himself a couple of quick strokes before repositioning himself. Agent Stone raise himself and then lowered onto the firm dick, he moaned for the sensation and began to fuck himself. Robotnik moaned out as he could feel Stone squeeze around him and fuck himself faster. The doctor loved the sensation but he was growing impatient. 

“Three two one...times up” 

Stone paused as he remembered the time limit, he sighed and lowered his head. It was over. He removed himself from Robotniks lap and proceeded to get up. The doctor followed before him. Nothing was said between them. Stone knew there was a time limit, he knew to not disobey his bosses orders. 

“Now Agent Stone.” Robotnik removed his last glove before finishing his sentence, he combed his hair back and shot Stone a twisted smile. “Get on your _fucking_ hands and knees and pry open your ass for me.” The smaller man lit up with glee as he jumped onto the mattress and did as he was told. He reached behind and dig two fingers in, spreading them apart for Robotnik to admire. He was gasping and quietly pleading for Ivo to fuck him. His knees would kneed into the comforter like a cat before relaxing into position. He watched as his boss closely observe him, he mentally noted every breath Stone would take before whining out. 

“Spread them further Agent.” The assistant spreader his legs wider and his fingers to where a slick sound pierced the air. Stone groaned at the stretch as he desperately wanted to fuck himself with his fingers like before, but he couldn’t. “It’s just like when I last monitored you, you stretched out on your mattress grinding into the bedding as you called out my name. You burrowed you’re fingers into your _sinful_ hole, like this.” 

Slender digits easily glided into Stone as they made slow thrusts inside of him. The smaller man moaned out as he tried to contort his body to be able to see Robotnik. His breaths were short and his body spasms drew out. His dick angrily red from being edged on for the past two hours. He was going to burst. 

“Doctor if you do that, anymore. I’ll!” He felt the warm fingers leave his body and he groaned out from the loss of contact. Robotnik straighten himself before grabbing onto Stones narrow hips, he dug into the skin and pulled him firmly on his erect cock. It was huge. Stone yelped out as he finally felt full in his life. He hummed out a moan in hopes to be quiet. 

“Is this what you wanted for so long? My cock inside of you? You humans would practically do anything for a good fucking, so predictable. I bet that I could make you cum in less than twenty minutes Stone.” He began to slowly thrust into his assistant as he massaged the muscles that were pronounced on Stones back. He ran his fingers up his body and back down to his shaking thighs. Stone was in heaven, Robotniks bare skin against his. It felt unreal. 

So soft, so rough, so moist it all felt so real. He moaned as Ivo grabbed his swollen cock. “I could make you mine in less than ten minutes Stone, have you begging me to never stop and to never let you go.” The man beneath him nodded frantically as he felt his orgasm coming, it was so close to surface now. He sobbed out Robotniks name as he bucked his hips down on Ivo’s dick. 

“I’m already yours Robotnik! Robotnik! Please! Oh god! Fuck me, Ivo!” He cried into pillow as he felt his boss vigorously stroke his poor aching cock until white streams of cum coated his chest and mattress. He moaned out and tightened around Robotnik grinding down on the dick and that’s when he lost it. 

Robotnik thrusted deep into Stones ass, grabbing his hips assuring that he’ll leave bruises before groaning out. He hesitated before pulling out of Stone, white remains on Ivo’s orgasm leaked out of the smaller mans abused hole. 

A single red flick glowed over Stones body. Exhausted eyes looked up from his pillow to see Robotnik taking a picture of Stone. Ivo leaned down pulling the agent to his side so that Stone was facing up at his boss. Their eyes met and couldn’t tear away. 

“I expect next time to be better Stone, until now consider this as a _training exercise_. And...” 

He scooped up a bit of Stones cum and licked the substance, he closed his eyes and looked back at shocked brown eyes. “I expect your semen load to be more heavy the next time, we’ll practice on Edging and Oral play activities, but from here on out. You aren’t allowed to have an orgasm without **my** permission.” Stone was speechless, he couldn’t even try to come up with any words besides thanking the doctor. 

“Agreed?” 

“Yes Doctor!” He smiled before gently coaxingRobotnik to lean in for a kiss. The taller man rolled his eyes before submitting to the agents request. The two shared heated kisses before Robotnik planted a faint peck to Stones temple before getting up and changing back onto his clothes. Stone tried his best but he couldn’t get up nor wanted to. He laid in bed and saw Ivo vanish in seconds. 

He smiled to himself before snoozing to sleep. 

A faint red glow dimmed over his body and completely died off. 

The watch was done recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my smutty chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I haven’t thought of another chapter to tie in, but perhaps a (of course smut) one shot later down the road. Take care, stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! I’ll think about maybe creating a part two since the watch leaves open possibilities ;)


End file.
